loki lovecake
by Kain-Hizuri
Summary: lo que puede provocar un pastel


Esta historia es un oneshort de matantei loki ragnarok, los derechos de autor de los personajes son de Sakura Kinoshita

-dialogo-

pensamientos

"notas escritas"

El calor de sus cuerpos chocaba dejándolos sin aliento, los gritos de placer de Mayura incitaban a Loki a seguir balanceando sus caderas, mientras jugueteaba con sus botones aumentando el éxtasis en la pelirosa y obteniendo lo que deseaba, dejándose llevar por la lujuria, le beso con pasión sin dejar aquel rítmico movimiento… y pensar que todo esto lo empezó un pastel

. . .

Mayura llego emocionada, traía consigo una caja blanca, se dirigió directamente con Loki, que estaba revisando unos papeles

-mira Loki, encontré algo muy interesante- dijo mientras le ponía la caja enfrente

-ahora no Mayura, estoy ocupado- dijo sin mirarla

-esta bien le diré a Yamino- dijo molesta y volteando hacia la puerta

-no esta-

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?

-Narugami se lo llevo para que le ayudara sin consultármelo antes-estaba molesto

-¿a si?

-cuando Yamino no me respondía baje a buscarlo pero solo encontré una nota de Narugami diciendo que se lo llevaba-siguió revisando los papeles

-vaya- dijo distraída- ¿y Fenrir?

Se fue de paseo desde la mañana,- y murmuro- llevándose a echan

-y yo que traje pastel- suspiro decepcionada

-¿pastel?- por fin Loki había dejado los papeles a un lado

-si, pero no te daré a ti- le quito la caja de enfrente- es tu castigo por no prestarme atención desde el principio

-oh, vamos Mayura, no he comido nada por culpa de Narugami-rogó

Mayura se sorprendió de la reacción de Loki, ya que él era muy orgulloso como para rogar

-esta bien- le acerco la caja- pero primero ve esto

Mayura le señalo el logo, este era "house mystery" y venia con un eslogan muy extraño "descubre el misterio que guardan los demás"

- es tan emocionante ¿no lo crees Loki?- dijo emocionada

-pues es muy raro ¿es de una tienda nueva?

-si, al parecer se esta volviendo popular- tomo la caja- bueno Loki, voy a preparar el te y traer los platos, no te vayas a comer nada sin mi-

Dejo el pastel sobre la mesa de estar y fue a la cocina, mientras tanto Loki se dirigió al pastel me intriga estopensaba en la posibilidad de un ataque o algo por el estilo. Abrió la caja y vio el pastel, completamente normal, ya cortado y separado

-pues no parece nada malo - se dijo a si mismo

-¡Loki ¿puedes abrirme?!

-si, voy

Al abrir la puerta Mayura entro con todas las cosas, Loki sentía que se caerían las cosas y ella podría lastimarse

-¿quieres que te ayude?-menciono preocupado

-si, creo que si - dijo balanceándose con las cosas

Ya después de pelearse de cómo poner las cosas en la mesita de estar Mayura inmediatamente dirigió la vista al pastel

-¡ah! ¿ya lo pensabas comer?-

-no, solo quería que lo tuviéramos listo para pasarlo a los platos-

Mayura solo se le quedo viendo, suspiro y sirvió el te

-¿cual quieres Loki?- le pregunto mientras le ponía al frente su te

-Mmm, este- le dijo señalándolo

Al pasar el pastel de la caja al plato vieron que tenia algo escrito

-¿Qué es esto?-Loki se acerco para verlo

-oh tal vez diga algo misterioso- dijo en modo misterio

"aquel al que le has servido te ha estado escondiendo algo importante" era lo que estaba escrito, Loki se sorprendió al verlo ¿pero que…?

-¿a que se refiere con eso?- se cuestiono Mayura al terminar de leer- Loki… ¿es cierto lo que dice aquí?

-no, debiste de agarrar algún pastel extraño-

Le quito los utensilios que estaba usando para servirle a ella, en cuanto alzó un poco al pastel que le iba dar leyó "estas enamorad…" y dejo el pastel otra vez en donde estaba

- no te pregunte cual querías- volteo a verla algo nervioso

-quiero el que me ibas a servir- le dijo curiosa por la reacción del chico

-¿cual dices?- dijo desviando la mirada hacia el pastel

-que el que quieres darme- le dijo algo molesta

Loki tomo un pastel de otro extremo, este decía "quien coma este pastel le pasara hoy algo emocionante"

-oh genial, ya quiero quitar todo el pastel de la caja- le dijo emocionada

-¡no!- le grito desesperado

-¿Por qué no?-

-por que primero hay que acabarse este-dijo señalando los pasteles

Mayura empezó a comer el suyo rápido, Loki también lo hizo por que sabia el plan de Mayura, si acababa antes ella se serviría el pastel que el no le había querido dar. Por cuestión de segundos Loki termino su pastel y tomo los cubiertos. Tomo esta vez uno para si mismo, este decía "tienes esta oportunidad, no la desperdicies" ¿Qué rayos pasa con este pastel?

-Loki,- dijo pasándose lo poco que le quedaba en la boca- ya quiero servirme el mío, dame los cubiertos

Loki dudo unos instantes.

-¿Cuál quieres Mayura?- le dijo sonriendo

-este- le señalo el que ya había supuesto Loki que querría

-este- iba a tomar el de al lado

-no, este- dijo tomándolo con las manos al ver que Loki no se lo daría

Loki en su intento de que no viera trato de hacer que bajara el pastel o tapar el escrito con la mano, pero Mayura lo esquivo cuando vio sus intenciones así que Loki trato de tapar el escrito pero resbalo y cayo completamente sobre el pastel de cara, además de tirarse el te encima

-¡Loki!¿estas bien?-se sorprendió del golpe que se dio Loki

-¡quema!- se levanto de golpe

Mayura dejo el pastel en el plato y se acerco a Loki preocupada y empezó a quitarle la ropa mojada

-ven- lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo al baño

Ya en el baño empezó a ponerle agua fría a la piel que se había quemado

-¿estas bien?- Mayura volteo a verlo preocupada

Su mirada hizo a Loki tomar la "oportunidad" que menciono el extraño pastel, aunque a su manera

-si… Mayura, ¿Por qué te preocupaste tanto por mi?

Ella se sorprendió de la pregunta, y volvió a mirar abajo sonrojada

- es que… eres alguien importante para mi- susurro

a pesar de el casi inaudible susurro Loki la escucho, alzo su rostro y la beso, ella se sorprendió al principio, pero poco a poco fue cediendo a aquel beso de dulce sabor.

-te amo- le dijo Loki mirándola de una forma que nunca había visto a nadie mas

Mayura lo beso pero de una forma mas apasionada, Loki continuo por el beso

- siempre he pensado en esto pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto- le dijo Mayura

-¿que?

-que te enamoraras de mi- le dijo algo avergonzada

La aprisiono con una mano y después empezó a besarla primero en la boca, luego paso por su oído mordiéndolo un poco, después le beso el cuello

-lo…¿Loki?- la voz de Mayura estaba temblorosa

Loki la miro algo molesto por hacerlo detenerse

-no quieres esto, supongo- la libero y se dio la vuelta

-no es eso, solo que…- lo abrazo mientras lo decía

-¿es solo que?- le cuestiono

-no se como hacerlo-

-yo te enseñare- volteo hacia ella y la llevo a su cuarto

Y pensar que fue por un pastel…

El sonido del teléfono despertó a Loki, Mayura estaba a su lado durmiendo placidamente solo cubierta por la sabana, otra vez el sonido del teléfono, Loki tomo su ropa y fue a contestar

-hola Loki- era Narugami- perdón por llevarme a lentes conmigo

-ah sobre eso, no te preocupes- le dijo sin poder ocultar que estaba feliz

-oh que bueno, pensé que estarías furioso al principio- ¿al principio?pensó Loki- bueno nos vemos y espero hayas disfrutado del pastel que le di a Daidoji- colgó

-Así que fuiste tu- le dijo al teléfono

Colgó y se dirigió de nuevo con Mayura, ella ya estaba despierta

-¿paso algo?-

-no, no es nada- le sonrío con malicia y se dirigió a su lado

gracias, Narugami, gracias por la oportunidad


End file.
